


О детстве Хаку

by Irgana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Psychodel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: Итак, будем считать дерево экзистенциалом Забузы, а снежинки сна - предпубертальными эманациями чакры. Махнем Борхесу и 10 раз прочитаем "переживание языка индивидуально".





	

Гладкие ребра снежинок сами поворачивались так, чтобы их было удобно приласкать. Маленькая льдинка упорно подпрыгивала внизу; она едва доставала до колен, но очень хотела, чтобы ее взяли на ручки. Вокруг сверкало чем-то бордовым, словно внутри банки с вишневым вареньем, а над головой было мягко, да, точно, мягко, только руку протянуть. Хаку улыбнулся симпатичной фиолетовой звездочке, которая так уютно устроилась на его рукаве.  
\- Пора просыпаться…  
\- Пора вставать. – Нежный голос мамы так радовал, каждое утро он сладким молоком разливался где-то внутри и полнил счастьем.  
Хаку открыл глаза и улыбнулся маме.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Днем, когда папа был на работе, мама ходила с Хаку гулять. Конечно, часто было много снега, но он был везде, и весело было видеть, как снежинки из снов, только крохотные, собираются в узоры под потоком чакры. Хаку точно не знал, что такое «чакра», но звучало похоже на «сакура», и ощущение было похожее, нежно-гладкое, упругое и с кислинкой. Мама играла в снежки сама с собой, и это было так здорово, что к ней хотелось присоединиться, приблизиться к тому волшебному действу, от которого, казалось, не больше шага к снам со снежинками и звездочками.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Накануне того дня, когда начинались занятия в школе, Хаку приснилось новое, ранее не виданное дерево. В отличие от придавленных метелями каждодневных оно было высоким, сильным, а еще на нем росли маленькие зеленые листики. Снежинки вращались вокруг веток, а Хаку восхищенно хлопал глазами и просил, чтобы это стало его жизнью, чтобы ему дали пройти в тот сон и остаться внутри мира холодных хрупких структур, льнущих к сильному и такому плотскому стволу.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Хаку не знал, что после активации наследственного генома ему перестанут сниться сны.


End file.
